The present invention relates to automobile sunvisors, particularly to the attachment mechanism for securing a sunvisor to a pivot shaft.
Conventional pivot shafts are generally circular having one flat side to provide a detent position for the attachment mechanism. The flat side of the pivot shaft cooperates with the attachment mechanism to enable the sunvisor to securely remain in the stored position. The present invention incorporates this use of a pivot shaft having a detent position.
Traditionally, sunvisor spring clips have been seated rather loosely within the visor body causing an undesired amount of noise in the form of clicking or snapping upon movement of the sunvisor. Numerous approaches have been taken to alleviate the problem. The most common approach involves the use of separate fasteners, such as rivets to secure the clip to the body of the visor. An example of another approach, U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,612 to Viertel et al discloses a swivel mount including a mount housing cooperating with a detent spring which is wrapped around a sunvisor mounting shaft for aiding in the mounting of a sunvisor body. The detent spring includes two arms which extend from the web of the spring. The detent spring is mounted on the mounting shaft with the aid of an end stop which, in combination with the arms of the detent spring, forms a clip connection. In this construction, the detent spring relies upon the interaction of both arms with the end stop to provide a secure fit. In addition, the detent spring does not include a fastening means for connecting the two arms to form a clip connection, instead relies upon one arm hooking over the end stop to form the clip connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,367 to Kuttler discloses another clamping spring which wraps around a mounting shaft for a sunvisor. The U-shaped spring includes a web which is wrapped around the mounting shaft and arms extending from the web. The ends of the arms include an inwardly facing hook and hooking edge that are hooked together in tension during the mounting of the sunvisor. However, this design relies on close tolerances between the bottom arms of the clip and a support member between them to minimize snapping and clicking noises.
The present invention incorporates all of the known benefits of clip supports for sunvisors while improving the overall attachment mechanism.